Whipped Cream and Handcuffs
by xRinRinSignal
Summary: Len is the owner of the best cake shop in Japan, while Rin is just a police woman... What happens when Rin comes into Len's shop asking if he could make her a wedding cake? RinXLen


Yes, I am back, I will _try _and update from now on… *dies* Sorry… Anyway…

* * *

><p>Chop…Chop… Chop… Kagamine Len chopped the fresh, juicy strawberries, before very slowly placing them on the green iced cake with extreme care. He grabbed the whipped cream can and carefully placed whipped cream on the strawberries, he slowly moved the can away and placed it far away from his masterpiece. He very slowly moved away from the cake and punched the air with his fist in victory. Finally, 2 hours of work and his piece of art has been finished, the cake was so beautiful it would be a sin to eat it! Sweating, the 20 year old sat down on his chair and opened a cooking book, calmly reading through it.<p>

Apple pie, Victoria sponge cake, Brownies, Fudge cake…. Nothing that he hasn't done before, Len sighed in disappointment and set the book down back on the wooden counter. Suddenly he heard the shop's door open, and through the doorstep came a young woman with short blonde hair. Len looked towards the door, and he froze at the sight, what kind of creature have the heavens brought before him? His mouth fell slightly open and his eyes widened in adoration of the young maiden.

"Hello?"

A voice as sweet as an angel's harp, she looked at him with bright blue eyes that dragged him in… Suddenly he awoke from his trance and found his voice,

"O-Oh h-h-hey! Sorry, I was just.. Thinking.. How I can help you ma'am?..." Len stood up from his chair and continued to gaze into the young lady's eyes.

"My name is Asakura Rin, I heard a lot about your cake shop, apparently your cakes are the best in the country?"

She laughed so sweetly and reached her hand out to shake his, with a sweating hand, Len took his hand in hers and shook it very gently, his cheeks burning from the touch.

"Very pleased to meet you Rin, I'm Kagamine Len… W-well I do try my best… B-but you know… Heh…" Len was definitely blushing now, and he was aware of that fact, he cursed himself for making it so damn obvious. Rin let go of his hand softly, much to Len's dismay.

"I was wondering if you make wedding cakes?"

Crushed.

That's how Len felt, absolutely crushed, he tried his best to hide it, but his eyes poured out all his emotions, he could feel a strange feeling in his throat.

"W-w-well I d-don't u-usually d-do them… B-but… I-I'll m-make an exception for you…" He smiled at her, such a warm and loving smile that gave her butterflies. Rin felt her cheeks begin to burn, this man, he had something about him, something… Something that she wanted to explore…

"A-ah, thank you very much Kagamine-san" She looked down, attempting to hide her blush from him.

"N-no, please, call me Len" Again, another one of his sweet smiles. Rin could hear her heart beating like a maniac.

Now that Len was more focused on her appearance he could tell she was wearing a police uniform, he gently raised one eyebrow. Such a feminine young lady a police woman? He shook his head, he wasn't the one to judge, he was a **man** who owned a **cake shop.**

"So… You're a cop…" Len suddenly got the sudden urge to face palm at his own stupidity. She giggled in a cute manner, making him blush even a deeper shade of red.

"Yes, yes I am" Rin could feel the butterflies in her stomach… This feeling hasn't awakened since she was about 11... And all this feeling meant was trouble.

"W-well, it's getting late… I should get going, can I visit you tomorrow at about….. 2?" Rin asked Len, who was playing with his pink laced apron.

"Of course! I'll be waiting" He smiled back to her, and continued playing with the cute pink apron. Rin made her way to the door and opened it, she quickly looked behind her at the young man.

"Oh and by the way, nice apron~" She smiled, before walking out and shutting the wooden door behind her.

Len looked down at the polished wooden floor with embarrassment, before commenting to himself.

"It's the only one they had in store…"

* * *

><p>You thought this was gonna be a lemon when you saw the title huh? X3 Well, if you guys ask for a lemon then…. Why not I guess? I can include it one of the chapters… . .<p> 


End file.
